The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hesperaloe plant, botanically known as Hesperaloe parviflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MSWNPerma’.
The new Hesperaloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glendale, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Hesperaloe plants with unique flower form and color.
The new Hesperaloe plant originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Hesperaloe parviflora, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hesperaloe parviflora, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hesperaloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Apr. 1, 2007 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Glendale, Ariz.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hesperaloe plant by tissue culture since Apr. 10, 2010, in a controlled greenhouse environment in Waseca, Minn., has shown that the unique features of this new Hesperaloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.